<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to You by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735847">Back to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunday Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But hopeful angst, Gen, i hope so, is that a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You return to Magnum, telling him what happened. How does he respond?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunday Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnum looks surprised that you’ve returned so early.</p><p>“Did we mess up the date?” </p><p>You shake your head, barely able to hold back your tears as you climb on board.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow you manage to convey to Magnum what had happened, resulting in him standing up advisedly.</p><p>“He shouldn’t have sent Yancy away, even if he was acting strange,” he states, eyes dark as he looks at you.</p><p>“Someone get my first mate a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand on your shoulder, he smiles.</p><p>“We’ll find him. I’ll get him back.”</p><p>You return his smile, relief flooding you.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum accompanies you to your cabin, where he stands with a serious look on his face.</p><p>“I’ll get him back to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for hope! Maybe this series will have a happy ending?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>